


Flashbacks

by Shaddyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Memories, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: The memories were bittersweet.





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Return to Hogwarts. Words limit: 191.

The memories were bittersweet.

As they meandered through the school, Harry smiled at the memory of Hermione's voice ringing down the halls as she announced they would revise in the library after dinner. The enthusiastic babble of young students as they debated over Quidditch reminded him of similar arguments with Ron. The smell of roast beef and treacle tart from the great hall made his mouth water. Hogwarts was happiness and safety, a full stomach, acceptance, warmth and love.

But it was impossible to walk the corridors and not remember the destruction, broken walls and shattered windows; Harry could swear he still smelled the faint scent of smoke and blood. He could not enter the great hall without seeing shadows of bodies laid out, loved ones who were forever still. Couldn't entirely silence the cries of anguish and grief that resonated in his head.

"Do you want to be... alone?"

Harry took a shaky breath and looked up. The grey eyes returning his gaze were filled with compassion. In them, Harry could see Draco wrestling demons of his own. Without a word, he reached out and took Draco's hand in his.


End file.
